The Digital Twilight Zone
by Salamon2
Summary: My Halloween Fic that has episodes from the Twilight Zone turned Digimon style. I already have halfway written the second Story to this. ~Salamon2!
1. Mimi Comes Home

THE DIGITAL TWILIGHT ZONE  
Mimi Comes Home  
by Salamon2  
  
Salamon2: I do not own the script for the Twilight Zone nor do I own Digimon, If I did I would be a multimiionare and since I can not do support services here on FF.NET that means I don't own Digimon (RATS!!!!) I do not own this plot line either (DOUBLE RATS!!!!) I do own this version of it though (FINNALLY SOMETHING I OWN) please enjoy!  
  
*Salamon2 clears HIS (some author who will remain annyomous called me a B***H on a review and lets just say WRONG GENDER!!! :P ) throat and starts to speak*  
  
Salamon2 with DEEPER VOICE!! *EWWWWW!!!!!!*: You are about to enter a world of SIGHT!!! * large close up of Davis' eyes are shown* AND SOUND!!! *Window glass breaks* You are about to enter a place where reality and insanity are equal to each other. . . You are about to enter the Digital Twilight Zone. . . DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DOOOO!!!!! 0_0!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Hurry up Mimi the plane is waiting. . ." shouted her manager as she walked into the room with a box in her hand and approached the sleeping movie star  
  
" Can't California wait Two Hours?" asked Mimi  
  
" No it leaves in thirty minutes now get up and get dressed, your maid already packed your things. . . OH here's a gift from. . . *checks label*. . . Your "Friends" In Odaiba  
  
" REALLY!!!!" shouted Mimi grabbing the package and tore through the outer layer to find a pink box with one pink rose, and a pink bow stuck to the top of it she then said " They actually got me into Hollywood. . . If that town hadn't raised that money I wouldn't be here today, we'll fly over it as we head back for Hollywood. . . Oh its a ring!!!" said Mimi, it was a black pearl ring with a pink circle embrace, Mimi then said " Forget California! I'm going to Odaiba!" she shouted and started getting dressed   
  
" You can't go to Odaiba, you've got a movie to shoot in Hollywood!" shouted her Manager  
  
" Oh. . . alright. . ." said Mimi as she finished putting on a ankle length pink dress and having her hair combed  
  
" Your plane leaves in TWENTY MINUTES!" shoute the manager as she leaves the room   
  
Mimi puts the ring on and looks at it carefully and then to her surprise a face appears in it. . . Her best Friend SORA!!! and she seemed to say somtething " Mimi come home. . ." and with that a migrain comes to Mimi and she collapses on to the ground. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Three Minute Comercials)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" BUT MOM!! I WANT TO GO TO THE MOVIES!!!" shouted a boy about the age of ten  
  
" I'm sorry Teral but you are goning to have to wait till after the picnic" said 38 year old Sora as she drove up the car to her house and parked her car, and her and her son got out and walked into the house and entered into the house and immeadiatly Sora dropped her son's hand and ran to the person sitting in the chair infront of her " MIMI!!!" shouted Sora  
  
" SORA!" shouted Mimi and they hugged  
  
" It's so good to see you!" said Sora  
  
" I know. . . As soon as I got your gift I decided to come here for a whole day! I decided to drop in on my friends and see how they were!" said Mimi  
  
" The town did another fundraiser and we all bought the ring for you, I picked it out for you. . . this is my son Teral" said Sora motioning for her awestruck son to come out of the Foyer and com meet her friend  
  
Mimi bent down to his eye level " He looks just like you Sora. . ." said Mimi  
  
" HEY!" shouted Teral not wanting to look like a girl even if it was his mom  
  
" Hay is for Horses" said Sora to her son and both women laugh and leave the ten year old in the dark  
  
" You couldn't have picked a more perfect day to come because today is the Founder's Day Picnic" said Sora  
  
Mimi's facial expression dropped as soon as Sora mentioned it.  
  
" What's the matter? You used to love the picnic?" asked Sora  
  
" Didn't they say it was going to rain?" asked Mimi  
  
" We'll just hold it under the pavillion then" said Sora and mimi frowened even more then Sora said " Mimi what's wrong?"  
  
" Nothing. . ." said Mimi and Sora then went into the kitchen to get her some water and Sora's son closed the door and then went up to his room Mimi just starred at her ring and then another face appeared in it, it was Jyou who said " Come home Mimi, you make us all proud. . ." and Mimi's migrain returned and she fainted just as Sora walked into the room  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Three Minute Commercials)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" There is nothing wrong with your reflexes, let me try your heart beat" said Dr. Jyou  
  
" Look I was faking it so that I could drag you away from your office. . ." said Mimi  
" I doubt it Mimi, your heart beat is really. . ." started Jyou  
  
" Wako?" asked Mimi as she interuppted him  
  
" Yeah. . . I pescribe to you Therogram. . . you need to get this pescribtion filled out soon" said Jyou and he then continuted with " The whole town's proud to have supported you three years ago and now we're all proud of you Mimi. . ." and with that said he leftthe living room and then walked into the kitchen  
  
" What's wrong with her Joe?" asked Sora  
  
" Nothing exsept her heart beat. . . its off beat. . . I think she had a stroak" said Jyou  
  
" A STROAK?" said Sora  
  
" a stroak, she needs to take Therogram every hour, could you make sure she gets the pescribtion filled?" asked Jyou  
  
" Alright" said Sora and Jyou left and Sora walked into the living room with her son  
  
" Ready to go to the Pharmacy Mimi?" asked Sora  
  
" Sure, but why don't I take out Teral?" asked Mimi  
  
" Sure. . ." said Sora and she kneeled to her son's eye level and said to him so only he could hear her " Make sure Ms. Mimi gets her medicine, okay?"  
  
" Okay. . ." said Teral and with that he and Mimi walked out of the house  
  
  
*A LITTLE LATER*  
  
  
" Teral can wait outside here?" asked Mimi as she stopped at the high school and entered into the Princepal's office  
  
" MIMI! what a nice surprise" said the medium aged man  
  
" Hello Izzy. . . I was in the neighborhood so I decieded to walk in here for old times sake. . ." said Mimi  
  
" You know that the whole town is proud of you" said Koushiro  
  
" Yes, your about the millionth person whose has said that" said Mimi then she continuted with " Is the Gymnasium always open?"  
  
" Yes always. . ." said Koushiro  
  
" Good because I'd like to run one of my pictures there this afternoon" said Mimi  
  
" Oh alright but the picnic is this afternoon" said Koushiro  
  
Mimi started out of the door and said " I know. . ." and she walked outside to where Teral was waiting and they walked down the street  
  
  
*LATER*  
  
" This is the noon time news with your host Tai Kaymia!" said Taichi and then he said " Today we have a guest on air with us, our one and only movie star Mimi Tachiwia!"  
  
" Thank you Tai, I just want a few things and I'll get off, First is that I want to thank you all for this wonderful ring *shows ring to camera* and to do so I'm inviting everyone into the High School's Gymnasium to watch some of my movies this afternoon" said Mimi  
  
" Well you know Mimi this afternoon there is the Fouder's Day Picnic. . ." said Taichi  
  
" Well then let them decide whether they want to go to something that happens every year or this one time chance" said Mimi  
  
" Alright let's let the town decide" said Taichi  
  
Sora turned off the TV, and Mimi walked back inside.  
  
" Mimi you were saposed to go to the Pharmacy" said Sora  
  
" And I did, but I did make some stops on the way" said Mimi  
  
" Okay as long as you've got your pills, maybe you should take them now" said Sora  
  
" Not right now. . ." said Mimi and then it started to pour, Mimi sat down on the couch and then looked at her ring and several more faces appear appear, including her own and her manager on the plane  
  
" That's Odaiba. . . HAh you don't need that" said the Manager and Mimi just sat ther and then it started to pour, and the Piolet's picture appeared and he said " Folks we're going to have some turbulance so buckle your seat belts. . ."  
  
  
Mimi looked away and stood up Sora was currently yelling into the phone and Teral was playing with his trucks and she faced them and some tears rolled down her cheecks and Mimi said " Good Bye Sora. . ." and Mimi ran out the door and into the ran and stood out there and then the lighting hit something in the sky and the sound of something falling came and Mimi vanished and then the ground shook as an ariplane hit the sign that said " Founders Day Picnic To Be Held Here. . ."  
  
  
*Later*  
  
  
But she was here all morning. . . I saw her with my own eyes" said Sora on the phone and then hung up and walked to the Foyer to find something on the ground. . . the ring, they had found her body, but she had the ring! She then noticed something starting to form inside the pearl of the ring. . . a face of some sort. . .  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END 


	2. Time Watch

THE DIGITAL TWILIGHT ZONE  
Time Watch  
by Salamon2  
  
Salamon2: I do not own the script for the Twilight Zone nor do I own Digimon, If I did I would be a multimiionare and since I can not do support services here on FF.NET that means I don't own Digimon (RATS!!!!) I do not own this plot line either (DOUBLE RATS!!!!) I do own this version of it though (FINNALLY SOMETHING I OWN) please enjoy!  
  
*Salamon2 clears HIS throat and starts to speak*  
  
Salamon2 with DEEPER VOICE!! *EWWWWW!!!!!!*: You are about to enter a world of SIGHT!!! * large close up of Davis' eyes are shown* AND SOUND!!! *Window glass breaks* You are about to enter a place where reality and insanity are equal to each other. . . You are about to enter the Digital Twilight Zone. . . DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DOOOO!!!!! 0_0!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Two. . ." said T.K.  
  
" Okay I'm out. . ." said Kari  
  
" Dang so am I" said Yolei  
  
" Too rich for my cards. . ." said Ken  
  
" Four. . ." said Davis  
  
" Alright Davis you won. . . Here have this stop watch. . ." said T.K. looking glad to see Davis have intrest in it  
  
" Cool Dude. . . I needed a new one" said Davis taking it and T.K. was grinning evily  
  
" Who's up for another game?" asked Kari  
  
" I AM!" shouted the others holding up their right hands with their cards in their hands  
  
  
*Later*  
  
  
" Let's see if it works. . . *presses button and nothing happens*. . . Dude he gave me a broken stop watch. . ." said Davis and then walked into someone, but when he fell he stayed in the same position he fell. . . this was too weird for Davis, then he noticed that everyone was still as stone. . . he had to be dreaming right? He pressed the button again and everything started up again. . . Dude this Watch could stop and go time. . .  
  
  
*Later*  
  
  
" We're having Tuna Casoral and Green beans for dinner. . ." said Davis' mom  
  
" Mom. . . I hate Tuna. . ." said Davis  
  
" Davis. . .its. . . where are you?" questioned Mrs. Moytamoia as her son just dissapeared from her sight  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Six Minute Commercials)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" YES!" shouted Davis as he got to Mt. Fuji, and all within one second, then he stopped time again, and took the car he took and drove all the way back to Tokyo, now that he had the power he was going to put it to GOOD use, Good meaning, good for him. . .  
  
Once he got to Tokyo he entered the Tokyo National Bank, walked in and saw a cart full of Yen, and put his Stop Watch on it and then started to push the cart and the Watch fell to the ground and shattered into a million pieces and Davis shouted " NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Davis ran out onto the street and screamed like the girl he his *sorry but I HATE DAVIS, except when he gives up persuing Kari*. He then runs back inside to find that he is shorter than before, infact he seemed to be younger. . . he had to at least die in front of Kari. . . so he ran and he ran becoming younger and younger and then he jumped to where Kari was about to step, and. . .  
  
  
***  
  
" EW! What did step in?" questioned Kari  
  
" Oh well who cares" said Ken  
  
" Yeah your right" said Kari wipping nothing onto the grass. . .  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END 


End file.
